


Fatherhood

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adopted Teddy Lupin, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bittersweet, Broken Families, Cute Teddy Lupin, Extended Families, Families of Choice, Family, Father Figures, Fatherhood, Gen, Godfather Harry Potter, Godparents, Harry Potter Next Generation, Inspired By Tumblr, Next Generation, Teddy Lupin was Raised by Harry Potter, Unconventional Families, Wordcount: 100, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 21:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14529516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Little Teddy Lupin asks about his father. His godfather is all too happy to oblige.Oneshot/drabble





	Fatherhood

Teddy Lupin, eleven years old, bright-eyed and rosy-cheeked. He looked up at his godfather. “Harry, who was my father?”

That was right. Sometimes he forgot the little boy had never known Remus. Harry smiled, though it was a sad smile too.

“Remus Lupin,” he said slowly, “Was one of the bravest men I’ve ever known. A werewolf, a marauder, and Order of the Pheonix member.”

Teddy smiled. “That’s cool.”

“Almost as cool as Professor Longbottom,” Harry added.

Teddy’s eyes widened. “Whoa! That cool, really?”

Remus would’ve been proud.


End file.
